Lavender
by Anaieli Tynsto
Summary: When Roseree, a force-sensitive assassin is caught by the infamous Count Soumrak of the Third Dynasty, she has to make a choice. Either join the ranks of the Third Dynasty, or face her untimely demise. However, Count Soumrak has other ideas when it comes to her untrained potential. SLOW BURN. Rated T for now, will be M in the future.
1. Hologram

**Hey everyone! This is the first fan fiction that I have ever written, so please have mercy on me! Hopefully y'all like it! I do not own Star Wars, but the characters within this story are of my own creation. I have based this off prior knowledge of the Star Wars movies. However, I have not read into any of the legends or other backstories within the Star Wars universe. So please, sit back, grab a cup of tea or coffee, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Hologram

A large commotion and shouting.

That's what Lev woke up to that morning.

Although it was not uncommon to have shouting outside of his chambers, it had been ten days since the last time it had occurred.

Thoughts started to travel through his mind as to what could possibly be going on this early in the morning that required his immediate attention. Something must have happened while he was asleep, he quickly thought to himself.

He opened his eyes, making a deep exhale as he put his hands on his face to try and wipe the exhaustion away. His eyes drifted over to the clock next to his bed, 4:30 a.m. This was definitely going to be a long day, he could already tell.

Slowly, he got up with heavy feet and started for the door. As he reached it, he stood there for several moments, trying to wake himself up further before having to deal with the person at his entryway. Without looking at the control panel next to the door, he swiped his hand over the sensor which caused the heavy door to open with a loud rush.

"What is it this time?" Lev growled with an annoyed tone in his voice as he looked down at the messenger.

It was the same messenger which always came to his chamber door. A small teenage boy, no older than fourteen, who was trying his best to make a name for himself within the Third Dynasty. He was the son of a prominent Lieutenant Colonel, and had aspirations of becoming just like his father. Nonetheless, people always have to start at the bottom and work their way up if they wanted to succeed in life. So there was the young boy, finely dressed in his black and gray uniform with his silky dark brown hair slicked back, looking up at one of the most feared people in the galaxy.

"The Archduke wishes to speak to you, Count Soumrak. " The messenger said to Lev while a large lump started to fill his throat, trying not to make contact with the nearly naked-man who was in front of him.

Lev looked down to notice he had forgotten to put on his robe, and was wearing nothing but his underwear.

It was the first time he made this type of error.

Lev tried his best to hide his embarrassment as his cheeks and ears started to heat up.

Great.

He had a reputation that he needed to upheld, and he was caught in his undergarments. This was definitely going to spread around the destroyer like wildfire among the staff.

"Fine, tell him I will be there shortly. And I'm sorry for looking indecent in front of you."

The messenger nodded, turned on his heels, and began to walk away while Lev waved the door closed.

Why the Archduke insisted on sending a messenger to his door whenever something pressing happened was beyond Lev's immediate understanding.

Lev thought it would be much easier to send him a message over the communication system which was housed in his chambers. But of course, the Archduke was always more than willing to help those who wanted to succeed within the Third Dynasty.

With a grunt, Lev headed over to the refresher, where he looked into the mirror and saw the dark circles under his light blue eyes. By now, he expected the dark circles to be there each morning when he woke up. He hadn't gotten a decent nights sleep in over two years, and it was always showing on his face.

Too many things plagued his mind at night that he hoped would one day disappear.

He splashed some cold water over his mug to try and wake himself up before heading over to his drawers to select something to wear. It was his normal attire: black robes, with a tint of burgundy in the background of his cape, and black boots. His tunic fit tight around his body as his robes layed semi loosely against his figure.

Before heading out the door, he put on his signature mask to conceal his identity, straightened himself up, and proceeded to open the door.

He walked down the corridors of the ship with pride. Whenever he came into contact with fellow officers and troopers, they saluted him. Each time he was saluted, Lev felt a little more accomplished.

By now, Lev had been apart of the dark side for over fifteen years, and had developed a reputation within not only the Third Dynasty, but the galaxy as well.

Count Soumrak, the title he had been given once he became a member of the dark side.

Only a few people within his life knew his actual identity, and he tried his best to conceal it from public view on a daily basis. Wearing the mask gave him a feeling of security. A type of security that he did not have while he was growing up.

Before long, he made it into the Archduke's control room aboard the destroyer affectionately known as the Sovereignty.

Lev was immediately hit by the tenseness which surrounded his master.

Something terrible had happened while he was asleep.

The Archduke was sitting on the throne, in his normal attire which consisted of dark burgundy colored robes, with traces of amber which created elaborate designs up the sleeves and onto the hood which laid down on his back, completely exposing his face to his apprentice.

His master was more than happy to show his face to the world, and even in his older age, he still had a sense of charm about him which Lev could never fully comprehend.

In his youth, the Archduke had a reputation as a ladies man, a complete womanizer, or at least that was what the rumors had said. For decades he lived up to this title, until he finally found someone who seemed to fill the gap which was missing within his heart, and they had been with each other ever since. Just several years ago, they welcomed their first child into the world, a little girl. Now, at the ripe age of forty-nine, his nonchalant charm was still ever so present.

"It happened again."

"What happened again, my Master?" Lev stressed while walking closer to the throne before taking a knee on the ground.

"Last night, there were four troopers found on Couresaunt with identical wounds to the others who have been previously killed. This is starting to get out of hand. You need to find the person and or person's responsible. No more messing around Lev. You need to end this once and for all."

Annoyance filled the Archduke's tone while he began to grit his teeth together.

Over the last several months, he had started to become impatient with his apprentice when it came to the matter.

In this span of time, forty names were placed on the list of the deceased, all of which had identical wound patterns as the four troopers.

The search for the individual and or individuals had been going on for so long, that it was hard to keep track of all of the information. There were no damning results which pointed to a potential suspect and or suspects.

"I understand… But Master, my sources have been trying to find the person and or person's responsible for two years, and we still don't know who or what they are. There just is not enough evidence to find the person's involved," Lev emphasized with slight concern in his deep-muffled voice.

"Do you doubt the assignment that has been placed in front of you? If so, I could always assign a different individual to take up the task. Perhaps someone within the intelligence sector. Someone who is actually accredited for this type of job. Creator knows they could probably do better than you have at finding the person and or person's responsible" the Archduke snarled while his eyes pierced into the visor of Lev's mask.

Lev felt a bit uneasy and clasped his hands together behind his back to hold his composure while bowing his head before looking back up at his master.

"No, Master. Not at all. I'm sorry. I'll do my best to try and find the person and or person's responsible for these attacks."

Lev got up from the ground, and bowed, before he turned around on his heels to leave the gloomy control room.

"Wait, there is one thing which will hopefully aide you in your search, Count Soumrak"

Lev stopped in his tracks, turned around, went back to the Archduke and nodded.

"Yes, Master?"

"When the attack occurred last night, there was a security droid which recorded the entire incident. We were able to obtain a partial profile of the individual involved. I will send the information to your chambers for you to assess."

While he was speaking, the Archduke's annoyed tone changed to one which was much more pleasant in nature. Deep down, he knew that Lev would finally find the person responsible for the attacks.

"That is wonderful news, thank you Master," Lev stated before bowing and turning back around to head towards his chambers.

When Lev got back to his suite, he took off his helmet and set it down in its usual position, on a pedestal next to the doorway.

From there, he headed into the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast that had been prepared for him by some of his servants.

His breakfast was usually the same everyday and consisted of several pastries and a protein shake. Each of the pastries were filled with different jams which were beginning to ooze out of the flaky crusts.

Lev filled with a little bit of excitement as he loaded them onto his plate.

He hated to admit it, but he could most certainly eat better.

Although, none of it showed through the immense muscles that covered his body, so he was not entirely concerned about it. He would end up burning off those calories later in the day during his training sessions.

After putting the pastries onto his plate, he walked back to the living room, sat down on one of the couches, and placed the protein shake on a side table next to him.

One by one, he started to eat the decadent pastries.

A little while later, his faithful droid came into the room, making a ruckus like he always does. The droid spewed out several high beeps and squeals while rocking back and forth.

"Good morning to you too ZT-967," Lev said while chuckling a little.

ZT-967 was like a typical ZT unit, but Lev modified the little droid to his liking.

The small droid let out several more beeps before starting to play the security tape through a hologram and onto the floor in front of where Lev was sitting on the couch.

 _The hologram started with a young woman walking out of what looked like a pretty typical bar early in the morning. From what Lev could tell, it was definitely on Coruscant. As soon as she walked out of the bar, she was immediately followed by a group of four male troopers. Although the troopers were not in their armour, they still had their distinctive haircuts which made them stand out in any type of crowd they were in. She looked over her shoulder before speeding up a little bit while making a small fist with her right hand, obviously starting to become agitated by their presence. She continued to try and create distance between herself and the four troopers._

Lev continued to eat his breakfast, while occasionally taking a sip on some of his protein shake.

 _The men closed in on her, and began to grab her arms while she tried her best to break away from their grip. They began to speak some words between them, which unfortunately were not picked up by the droid. Nevertheless, she tried to resist the men and soon she was forced into an alleyway. The droid's camera started to zoom into the people, noticing that there was a fairly large dispute going on. In a matter of moments, one of the men tried to grab her shirt. In response, the girl which was dwarfed next to each of these men slowly moved closer to the one, in an attempt to look more intimidating, before spitting directly into his face. Right away, the ginger trooper slapped her right across the face before he tried to reach back down at her shirt. Immediately, the aura around them began to change._

Lev thought to himself, "There is absolutely no way in hell that this girl is the one causing all of the trouble-"

 _Before he could finish his thought, the young lady stopped the ginger trooper in his footsteps, his face beginning to contort in agnony. She moved closer to the trooper while looking up at him, a slight smile spreading across her lips. In her peripheral vision, she saw the other troopers turning around to try and escape the alleyway. The moment she noticed, each of the men's faces were a mixture of complete torment and horror as each of them fell to the ground._

Lev was able to notice that she did all of this without even moving a muscle, which left him in a slight awe. How was this even possible?

 _She started to move closer to the one who was giving her trouble from the very beginning and within the next second, he was laying on the ground next to his fellow troopers, completely motionless. Slowly, blood dripped out of their mouths, filling the alleyway with a small pool of glistening red. The girl started walking away from the alleyway, before looking back and somewhat admiring what she had just accomplished before she exited. The droid started to follow her, but she didn't take any notice. She continued to scurry along the street like a little womp rat, trying to look unrecognizable, and then disappeared within the crowd of people on the streets. Then the hologram ended._

Lev made a fist, suddenly filled with rage.

"A girl?! This was done by a little scrawny rat from the lower reaches of Coruscant?! All these years, these killings have been done by a measly little girl?!"

Filled with anger, he turned away from the hologram while making a fist. He could hear a vase on the other side of the room crack and then explode into what seemed to be a million pieces in every direction while his aggression heightened.

For the last two years, Lev had been trying to figure out who was doing this to the troopers, officers, and other high-ranking officials within the Third Dynasty.

It had been his mission to track down the person and or person's who were responsible, and all of this time, it had been a girl.

Not just any girl, but a girl from the filthy planet of Coruscant.

How did he never see it before?

If she possessed the force, how come he never sensed her presence at all?

There were so many questions which needed to be answered.

All of the thoughts racing through his conscious started to give Lev a headache, causing him to rub his temples.

The little droid let out several beeps of encouragement as he compiled all of the footage together, creating a composite sketch of the young woman, and projected it onto the ground.

Lev refused to turn around, which in turn caused the dark colored droid to let out a high pitched screech at him.

"What?!" Lev barked as he turned around.

He was stopped right in his tracks as he looked down at the face of the girl. However, she was not just a girl, but a woman.

From what he could tell, she could have not been more than twenty-one years old and was considerably shorter than himself.

She had dark brown hair, mixed with streaks of auburn. Her hair was woven into several braids on the side of her head, which then fell into one large braid that cascaded down the middle of her back.

She wore a typical outfit for a lower-dwellor of Coruscant which consisted of some dark colored pants, a white shirt, and a chocolate colored jacket which had traces of dark green in it.

What struck him the most was the color of her eyes: purple.

A bright lavender.

He had only seen a human with purple eyes a few times in his life, and the breath was nearly knocked out of him.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were seeping into his mind.

He had no idea why he was having this type of reaction towards the girl.

The little droid stopped the hologram and looked up at Lev, making a few beeps.

Lev nodded, "Go to the ship and start preparing for departure. We leave in an hour."

And with that, the droid buzzed off into the distance, making blissful little chirping noises of excitement.

Lev headed back into the bathroom, got undressed, and hopped into the refresher.

After several minutes, he got out, dried himself off, and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He headed over to the mirror, and started to wipe off some of the condensation. He looked at his hair and rubbed his face, feeling the stubble beneath his fingers. He decided to skip shaving for the day.

From there he put on the same clothes that he was wearing earlier, and did not bother with doing his hair, since he knew his helmet would end up ruining it anyway.

He stepped out of the bathroom to see one of his servant's, Samtri, who was currently cleaning up the mess Lev had made a few minutes prior.

"I wish you safe travels, Count Soumrak," stated Samtri with a wholesome smile, while brushing the pieces of broken pottery into the dustbin. "Would you like me to send some clothing and supplies to your ship?"

Lev shook his head, "There is no need for that Samtri. I will not be gone for long." And with that, Samtri nodded and went back to his cleaning.

Before leaving his chambers, Lev did a once over, making sure that he had the essentials that he would need on the mission.

Prior to leaving the room, he placed the helmet back on and looked in the mirror off to the side.

Once he made sure that everything was in order, he started to head towards his ship.

"This will definitely be interesting…" he thought to himself as he sat down in the pilot's seat while pressing several buttons on the control panel, and then finally pressing the ignition, causing the ship to roar to life.

* * *

 **Yay! You finished the first chapter! Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it! Thanks :)**


	2. Mission

**Hey Everyone! Chapter 2 is here!**

 **As always, sit back, relax, grab your beverage of choice, and enjoy! :)**

 **Soundtrack for this chapter:**

 **Welcome To The Suck - Thomas Newman**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Mission

By the time the ship reached Coruscant, the sun was starting to disappear over the city filled horizon.

Lev knew Coruscant all too well.

It was his home planet.

The place where he was brought into the world twenty-four years ago.

It had been fifteen years since he had taken a glance at the planet's surface.

Small knots started to fill his stomach as he looked around from the cockpit of his ship.

Weak.

Frail.

Feeble.

That was how he felt.

Weak by being back on this planet.

Frail by seeing the large buildings which sprawled in front of him, making him feel small and insignificant.

Feeble by seeing people that resembled those who were around when he was a child.

Thoughts and emotions of his past started to reappear, causing him to move uneasily in the pilot's seat.

The last thing he wanted was to feel fragile during this dire mission.

Weakness.

Something he had not felt in fifteen years.

Fifteen years ago was when he hit his lowest point.

It was in that moment the darkness called out to him for the first time.

He allowed the darkness to flood his entire being.

Soon, he found warmth within the black void.

A warmth he did not have up until that point in his life.

In the darkness, the young boy found a new home which promised to protect him.

To be by his side no matter what.

Since filling his life with that warm and snug darkness, his weaknesses had become his strengths.

But now, being back on the planet of his birth, he felt the weakness creep back into his pores, starting to engulf his entire being.

Tiny bits of perspiration started to line his forehead underneath the helmet.

Feeling slightly panicked, Lev took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down.

When this seemed to fail, he had to resort to other measures.

Slowly, Lev began to seek out the darkness within the environment around him.

He pulled at it.

Scratch that.

He beckoned for it to wrap around his body.

He found the darkness within the minds and souls of all the things around him.

Thankfully, Coruscant was filled with darkness.

Soon, it started to weave a new blanket around his body, and he felt each worry fade away one by one.

Eventually, he felt the full weight lift off of his shoulders.

The weakness was replaced with a new feeling.

Strength.

Absolute and utter strength.

A hint of relief spread across his face underneath the mask before Lev snapped back to reality.

The mission.

He had to focus on the mission and not screw it up. Lev did not want to even begin thinking about what the consequences would be if he failed.

His face went back into its usual relaxed position as he descended down the ramp of the ship, with ZT-967 right on his tail. Lev mentioned for the droid to halt.

"I want you to stay with the ship. This should not take long. Wait for my signal over the communication system."

The droid let out several beeps before heading back into the ship and closing the hatch.

Lev stood there surrounded by several Death Troopers which he had selected to accompany him on the mission. Each of them stood several inches over Lev, which was quite impressive since Lev was six feet four inches tall.

The six troopers' black armour nearly camouflaged them in the disappearing sunlight.

While enroute to Coruscant, Lev briefed the troopers about the mission which was at hand.

They were to use any force necessary to extract the girl without killing her.

All of these were direct orders which came from the Archduke himself.

Death Troopers had a reputation, just like Lev. The special operation troopers were ones that no one in their right mind would ever mess with, and that is exactly why Lev chose them to accompany him on the mission.

When formulating the plan, Lev noted it would be a wise decision to wait until late at night to begin their assault.

He wanted to make sure the girl they were hunting was sound asleep when they entered her living space.

He wanted to catch her by complete and utter surprise.

Once it reached midnight, the pose started to move.

The group went into an elevator which was to take them from the landing platform, and down to the bustling streets below.

As he watched the number count down in the elevator, Lev's anticipation grew.

Soon he would finally have her in his grip. Soon all of this would be over once and for all.

Once they reached the appropriate level, the group walked out from the elevator and into the crowds of people dotting the streets.

Coruscant was the planet that never slept, and it was most certainly living up to its name, even this late at night.

However, as soon as the civilians caught a glimpse of Lev and the troopers, all of them hurried into the high-rises and businesses which dotted the streets. Although the Third Dynasty had occupied the planet for several generations, the civilians were always apprehensive when troopers in uniform came around, especially when it came to Death troopers.

Whispers started to fill the space around them as people noticed Lev's presence. This was the first time Count Soumrak had graced Coruscant with his presence, and the citizens were taking mental notes.

He was able to read into the minds of those around him with ease: Why is he here? What does he want? Who's his next victim?

After taking several strides down the street, the pose found its way to the bar which had been displayed in the hologram.

Lev looked up at the sign to verify its authenticity, and then headed into the establishment.

At first, no one seemed to notice his larger than life figure wandering into the dreary bar, until one man looked up from his drink. Then what seemed like all at once, everyone looked over at the masked figure and the Death Troopers which accompanied him. Lev glanced around the room until he found one of the bartenders.

The tall man made his way to the counter, got out a miniature hologram of the girl, clicked the device to life, and showed it to the bartender.

"I know she works here, where does she live?" Lev demanded, as the mask contorted his voice to sound more menacing.

The bartender's heart rate started to increase at a breathtaking pace. Lev could sense the fear which began to cripple the man's small frame. The moment he sensed it, Lev lunged at the fear and carefully weaved it into the protective blanket of darkness which surrounded his bulky figure. The bartender looked at the hologram with wide eyes and then up at the masked man.

"I don't know Sir… Trust me. I don't-"

The bartenders voice was stopped by a sudden pressure within his throat, which was causing him to choke on his words.

"I know you're not telling me the truth. You honestly believe you can fool me? Trust me when I say, this will be a lot less painful for you and everyone here if you just tell me the truth. Now, I'm going to let you go, and you better tell me where the girl is," Lev insisted as he released the hold on the man, causing the figure to fall down onto the counter.

It took several moments for him to recuperate himself and stand up as straight as possible in an attempt to look more truthful.

At least that's what Lev was picking up from the stubby individual.

Lev's patience started to wear thin.

"She… she lives about three blocks down from here in a high rise on the left side of the street, the gray one with large oval windows. You can't miss it," the bartender exclaimed while beads of sweat slowly started to rain down his forehead and onto his flushed cheeks.

He was scared.

He most definitely was scared, and that's exactly what Lev wanted.

In response to the intense fear, from not only the bartender but from everyone else within the establishment, Lev harnessed the energy and weaved it into his protective coating fiber by fiber at breathtaking speed.

Weakness.

Pfft.

Now he felt stronger than ever.

"See… that wasn't so hard was it?" Lev grumbled under his breath sarcastically while turning around to head out of the bar. On his way out, he motioned to the Captain, and as soon as he stepped outside, blaster shots went off throughout the entire building.

Lev stood outside waiting.

One step closer.

One step closer to finally getting the woman.

After a minute or two, the Death Troopers exited the building while the Captain made his way over to Lev. By this time, smoke was bustling out of the building, and civilians were cowering in horror while looking at the carnage which had just taken place.

"Count Soumrak, we are ready when you are," the Captain said through the encrypted speech apparatus on his helmet.

Lev nodded and started to trudge down the street towards the infamous building.

People peeked out from the businesses dotting the streets, trying to get a gander at what was going on outside.

Lev kept his eyes focused on what was in front of him, not letting anything distract him from the mission.

He was determined to find the girl, and to deal with her once and for all.

He needed to show his master how far he had come over the last two years, and he would not let anything stand in his way of failing.

Within a few minutes of walking, the group made it to the building with the distinctive windows.

Upon entering the tall high rise, Lev walked up to the front counter and before the Twi'lek woman could say anything, he was inside of her mind, searching for the room number.

Lev's patience had already started to wear thin while at the bar.

He was tired of having to deal with people for the day, so he decided to go the more unethical route when it came to information extraction. Her face contorted into the usual unnatural positions as he searched for the information he needed.

If there was one thing he was good at, it was looking into people's minds. It was one of the reasons why he had advanced so quickly through his training. He was able to get into the minds of others with very little effort, and he used that to his advantage. After some time, he was able to find what he needed and let the woman go. She collapsed to the floor with a considerable thud, while unconsciousness surrounded her.

Lev signaled towards the elevator and the group of men walked into it as Lev pressed the correct floor.

He was rather surprised, it was one of the highest floors within the complex.

The higher floors usually indicated someone of higher status.

How would she be able to afford such accommodations if she was just a barmaid?

There were so many questions he wanted answers to.

Why was she murdering members of the Third Dynasty?

Was she being paid to do so? Is that why she was able to afford the apartment?

Slowly, a headache began to form.

For kriffing sake.

The last thing he needed was for his head to become foggy.

As the doors to the elevator opened, the troopers and Lev walked out into the corridor outside of the girl's room. One of the troopers kneeled down next to the door, grabbed a device from his belt, and placed it onto the control panel. From there, he proceeded to press several buttons. One by one, green lights appeared on the device signaling that the security system was disarmed and that the door had been unlocked.

This was it.

Time to get the girl.

Soon the two year journey would end.

Soon he would be able to have a quality night's sleep.

Soon he would once and for all not be an apprentice any longer.

One by one, the men entered the apartment. Upon entering the threshold, Lev felt a slight pull from the force.

Even though it was faint, he felt a sudden rush.

Jackpot.

She was in the apartment.

* * *

 **Yay! Chapter two is finally over. Cliffhangers are always fun.**

 **Please leave a comment about what you think and if you enjoyed it :) Thanks!**


	3. Apartment

**Chapter Three is finally here! Hope y'all like it. :)**

 **As always, I do not own the Star Wars Universe (although c'mon, that would be pretty badass). But the character's, story, and everything else is of my own creation and therefore mine. Sit back and enjoy!**

 **Soundtrack for this chapter:**

 **Why Not? - Jónsi**

* * *

Even through the dimly lit room, Lev was able to observe the minimal but classy furniture which was placed meticulously around the apartment.

Whoever she was, she definitely had a keen eye for detail.

The entire space was an open concept, revealing the kitchen, dining, and living room which were encompassed by a large single paned window to the back of the apartment.

Off to the right, Lev noticed the only bedroom with the door slightly cracked open. Two of the troopers made their way into the room as silently as possible.

Lev followed in pursuit.

On the bed, Lev was able to see a small mass underneath the sheets. As he stepped closer, he immediately knew something was wrong. As he tore off the covers, several pillows were perfectly crafted into the outline of a human.

Both anger and annoyance started to fill every ounce of his tall frame.

She knew they were coming.

"I can sense her. She's still here. Find her!" Lev shouted with an impatient tone in his low voice.

There was no way in hell she was going to get away from him.

As he continued to look around the bedroom, he ever so slightly placed his left hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. If she was planning an attack, he was going to pounce first.

He proceeded to look underneath the bed, and was not entirely surprised when he found nothing of interest.

From there, he made his way into the walk-in-closet which was on the opposite side of the bedroom. His bright blue eyes slowly made their way around the closet, looking at each article of clothing which were hung up in a color coordinated fashion. Some of them were more lavish than others, which once again, created even more questions than answers.

How she was able to afford this apartment was beyond his immediate understanding, and now she had expensive clothing in her closet as well?

Where did this girl get her money from?

For creator sakes, she has a necklace made from Tatooinian jade which was nearly worth half a million credits. In addition to the numerous Nabooian silk gowns which were adorned with different types of pearls and sequins.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed another necklace that was much different from the rest. Right away he knew it was made of Mustafarian Onyx, one of the rarest jewels in the universe. There were several black stones, and in the middle hung a single red gem.

 _What in Creators name...?_ Lev pondered in his mind as he lifted a gloved finger to touch the necklace delicately.

How did she even get this?

Was she actually able to afford these pieces of luxury?

Or perhaps they were given to her as a gift?

Another headache started to form in Lev's mind.

 _Ugh, not this again,_ Lev sighed.

Once he was done lurking through the walk-in-closet, he made his way back into the young woman's bedroom.

Finally, he reached out through the force to try and find the girl, but barely got a response.

Whoever she was, she knew how to hide her force-signature.

 _No wonder why she has gone unnoticed for so long_ … Lev immediately thought to himself.

Even though her force-signature was almost non existent, Lev knew she was still in the proximity of the apartment.

Suddenly, a Death Trooper signaled to the group he had found something.

The trooper pulled the small young woman out of the hall closet by her elaborate braid, causing her to wince in pain as he dragged her into the living room.

Lev entered the living space and right away peered down at the smaller figure in front of him.

Although his helmet covered his face, he could feel her sharp eyes piercing through the visor, looking directly into his.

He closed the gap between them as the trooper let go of her braid while throwing her down on the floor in the process.

Slowly, she got back up, and continued to look up into the mask of the man which was standing in front of her.

She stood there, not wanting to say a single word to the foreign individual in the place she called home.

After a few moments, Lev nearly rolled his eyes knowing he had to be the one to break the ice.

"So, you're the one who's been making a mess down here for the last two years? Pretty nice place you have here, it's a wonder how you pay for the bills," Lev enticed while turning around and running his gloved leather hand against the leather couch. He started to feel the displeasure ignite within her.

Bingo.

This was exactly what he wanted.

With his back turned, the young woman believed this would be the perfect time to strike the unknown men in her home. She looked deep into herself for the power she always had, and started to radiate it throughout the entire space. She focused onto the troopers like she had done in the past. However, this time was different.

No one was contorting in pain.

No one was filled with absolute terror.

No one screamed out for her to stop.

No.

No!

NO!

This could not be happening right now.

Something was stopping her.

It was impossible for her to take control of them, evident by the sweat which was beginning to form near her eyebrow as her eyes began to dart around the room in complete and downright shock.

 _If only I could take control of them. If only. Then I would be able to escape_ … the girl thought while still holding onto some ounce of hope as she continued to radiate the energy throughout the entirety of her apartment.

Lev chuckled a tad upon hearing the voice in her head and turned around, "Each of the troopers are wearing a force-suppression vest which causes them to be immune to your powers. You can try all you want. However, it won't work. But of course, you most likely never thought such a thing existed." His gaze fixed back onto the young woman, who still remained silent.

 _Wait, what? The force? You mean the mythical energy old men talked about while they were piss drunk at the bar? I thought that was all made up!_ the girl began to wonder to herself.

"Now… we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Either way, you're coming with us." Lev insisted while moving till there was about a yard between himself and the mysterious girl. He looked down at her, and she looked up at him. Even through the dimly lit room, Lev was able to notice her bright lavender eyes cutting through him like a knife. For a moment he became captivated by them.

From prior knowledge, Lev knew there were only several distinct human bloodlines which had a history of purple eyes. As he examined them, he wondered if she had ties to any of the families, or if it was just a luck of the draw that she possessed bright lavender orbs.

The girl let out a slight defeated sigh as she looked around at the men which surrounded her.

She had to figure out her best options of escape, but she knew there was logically no way that she would be able to without risking her own life.

As she contemplated her options, she noticed a strange sensation coming from the masked creature.

The same sensation she had been feeling for as long as she could remember.

She was taken back by all of the sensations that she was feeling around her.

Was this man like her?

How did he find her?

Why was he here?

 _Kriff_! _How could I have been so foolish? Where did I go wrong... Oh banta shit, I forgot about the new security droid across the street from the bar! For kriffing sake!_ The girl proceeded to screamed in her head as a bigger smile began to make its way across Lev's lips as he heard her swearing. He was trying his best not to laugh at her profanity, because he could not believe this girl was capable of sounding like a naval cadet.

She was much smaller than he was, around a foot smaller to be exact.

And as she continued to weigh her options, she looked like a rocket that was about to explode.

All of a sudden she felt a rush of panic.

She had to get out of this situation.

Fast.

The girl looked to the window out of her peripheral vision, and decided it would be her best means of escape.

Although her survival would be highly unlikely at this height.

But at the moment, the thought did not cross her mind.

She wanted to get away from the men dressed in black which were inside of her apartment.

As she started to bolt towards the window, one of the troopers sent a shot in her direction, stunning her immediately. The sound of the shot ricocheted throughout the entire space.

She fell to the ground with a immense thump, knocking her head on the living room coffee table in the process.

A small amount of blood started to trickle onto the ivory colored carpet.

One of the troopers kneeled down, pressed two fingers to her neck, found a pulse, and nodded to Count Soumrak indicating that she would be alright. Lev signaled to the same trooper, which prompted the man to pick up the unconscious body in his arms.

Lev pressed a button on the side of his helmet, signaling to his ship, "ZT-967 this is Count Soumrak. We are ready for extraction, sending our coordinates now."

Lev could hear the small droid beeping on the other side of the device in response. Within a few minutes, the ship was outside of the living room window high above the streets of Coruscant. The tallest of the Death Troopers shot open the window, allowing for an easy entry point into the ship. Once all of them were on board, the hatch slowly closed. And with that, they flew off into the distance, leaving city filled planet behind.

As they departed, Lev felt an enormous sense of relief, like the entire galaxy had been lifted from his shoulders.

He did it.

He accomplished the mission.

Two years.

Two long painstaken years.

He had stayed up countless nights, searching databases for any insight into who it could be.

At first he thought it was a group from the Galactic Partisans who at the time had recently come onto the scene.

The main mission of the Galactic Partisans was to destroy the Third Dynasty, no matter the costs.

Since their birth into the world, the Galactic Partisans have inflicted a considerable amount of damage to the Third Dynasty through numerous bombing's and assassinations of high-ranking officials.

However, none of that was able to explain the manner in which each of the officers and men had died.

Each of the autopsy's concluded the same thing: the men's lungs were turned into a bloody-pudding like consistency, which as a result caused them to suffocate to death.

None of them were shot.

None of their necks were broken.

None of them were blown up into a million tiny pieces.

Each and every one of them were killed in the same exact manner.

After following hundreds of leads, he started to lose all hope of ever finding the individual and or individual's responsible for the attacks.

And now there Lev was, with the person who was behind it all.

A girl.

A single girl had done this much damage.

How in Creators name could this have even been possible?

Where did she learn to kill someone in that type of manner?

Why was she able to go so long without even leaving a single trail of evidence behind?

None of it made sense, except for one thing.

The girl had potential.

Potential.

Raw potential, and Lev wanted to harness it.

No matter what it took to do so.

She was certainly capable of great things which the Third Dynasty could use to their advantage against the growing unrest happening on other occupied planets.

Lev could almost imagine it.

Count Soumrak, with his new apprentice, bringing sheer terror to the Galactic Partisans.

What a glorious image that would be.

Once they were in hyperspace heading towards the Sovereignty, Lev got up from the pilot's seat, telling ZT-967 to reach him if anything pressing happened. The small droid was more than willing to take control over the ship, giving several high pitched squeals in response. He patted the droids head as he walked out of the cockpit and into the room adjacent to it.

Each of the Death Troopers were slumped over in their seats.

Lev reached out through the force and sensed each of them were sound asleep.

Once he knew they were not awake, he looked over and saw the girl, laying on a cot which had been set up for her in the corner.

Lev made his way over to the cot before kneeling down on the floor of the ship. He removed his helmet with a hiss and placed it under his arm to get a better look at her. She was still rendered unconscious, but her chest lifted up and down softly with each breath she took. Moving his eyes back to her face, he noticed a stray piece of hair coming undone from her elaborate braid. Carefully, he placed it back into its correct position and then kept his eyes on her face for a moment longer, before getting up to turn around and head back into the cockpit.

ZT-967 disengaged the hyperdrive once they reached the Sovereignty, which prompted Lev to put his helmet back on.

Slowly they made their descent into the destroyer.

As they landed, Lev couldn't help put look back at the girl which was laying down on the cot, curious thoughts rushing through him of who, what, and where she was from.

* * *

 **Again, thanks for finishing the new chapter! What did ya think? Let me know! If you liked it, make sure to send it to some of your friends to see what they think as well! Thanks guys :)**


	4. Detained

**Back at it with Chapter Four, time to see what happens next! :)**

 **Got a little bit of inspiration from someone, and decided that I might continue to hack away at this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Soundtrack for this chapter:**

 **Season 3 Recap - Trevor Morris**

* * *

It was mid-afternoon by the time the young woman started to regain consciousness.

Instantly, she could feel her head throbbing before she even opened her eyes to the new world around her.

Finally, after some time, she decided to open her eyelids.

Bright lights hit her pupils right away, causing her to close them quickly in response.

It took her a few more moments to reopen her lavender eyes again, and around a minute later her eyes fully adjusted to her new environment.

The room was made of black steel features, with several lights fixated onto her which hung from the ceiling above.

Red orbs filled the walls which flashed every so often, making the room seem even more menacing than it already was.

Likewise, the room was painfully quiet.

The only thing the young woman could hear was her own heartbeat as it pounded against her chest.

The girl found herself sitting down in some kind of chair and right away, something struck her.

The usual pleasant hum which surrounded her body had ceased to exist, which she found extremely unsettling.

It was a hum she had felt every single day for as long as she could remember.

A hum that weaved itself around her entire being in a protective coating.

Now, that warm-blanket was gone, leaving her completely vulnerable and cold to the environment around her.

A wave of panic started to set in before she realized something else was out of the ordinary.

She felt around with her fingers, and noticed she had what she suspected to be force-suppression cuffs around her wrists.

"No wonder why I can't feel anything... " she mumbled under her breath.

She continued to look around the room, taking in the new sights.

The young woman looked around the room for ways to escape, but knew it would be impossible without using her innate powers.

Once again, she felt slightly defeated like she had been while in her apartment.

Why did she let this happen?

Why was he hunting her?

Sure, she's killed a few people, but that's nothing to make a fuss about.

Right?

Okay, maybe it wasn't a few people, but still, it seem's like everyone and their mother has at least killed someone in their life.

Her migraine started to worsen the longer she had thoughts running around her head of why she could let herself get into this type of predicament in the first place.

As a result, in hopes to ease her throbbing head, she rested her nogin on the headrest of the chair and closed her eyes again to shield them from the intense light which was in the chamber.

If she could not escape the room physically, she could escape it mentally, right?

She thought about old memories to help her find comfort in the situation.

And it helped for the time being.

She thought about her life before everything had become a complete and utter mess.

She thought about home.

Her grandparents farm where she grew up.

She thought about Skye, her favorite little Nerf which she had come to love as a child.

A slight smile came across the young woman's face upon the memory of putting a funky looking hat on the celestial bovine, and how the Nerf just licked her face in response without a care in the world.

And when Skye gave birth to her first calf when she was eight years old, it was one of the happiest day's of her life. Now there was a second Skye to dote upon! However, her first calf was a bull, who became increasingly aggressive as he got older, so she decided to leave him alone with his mother until he was weaned and could have Skye all back to herself.

Then her thoughts moved to another area of her mind, and a memory of when she was around three years old popped into her head.

There she was, a chunky little toddler with leg's the size of Bantha horns, sitting on the floor of her grandparent's farm house playing with some old blocks her grandpa had fashioned for her in his workshop.

But the little girl was done playing with blocks for the day, and wanted to play with her favorite princess doll instead.

Instead of getting up to grab it like any other toddler, the small girl reached out for it with her pudgy little hand, and almost instantly, the doll got up from its place on the living room couch and levitated over to the toddler who was giggling with pure glee.

Upon hearing her granddaughter's sudden burst of laughter from the kitchen, her grandpa made his way into the living room to see the toy levitating over towards his granddaughter. Absolute shock ripped across his bearded face.

Right away, her grandfather scolded her, taking the doll out of the air and waving it around in front of her, all the while telling her never to do it again.

Another smirk filled the young woman's face upon the memory of doing the same thing in her room later that night, when she wasn't under the watchful eye of her grandfather and grandmother.

Both of them meaned well, they really did.

But deep inside, they were scared of the little girls powers, and tried their best to protect her from them while she was growing up under their roof.

Soon once she felt completely free and comfortable within her thoughts, she drifted into a light sleep, trying her best to cope with the extreme headache she had awoken with a few minutes prior.

Fifteen minutes passed.

Her slumber was interrupted when the door to the room opened with a loud rush.

The same creature from her apartment appeared in front of her, and her eyes opened quickly, then drifted to his helmet before looking down at the floor, refusing to look at the beast.

He peered down at her, contemplating what to say next before speaking into his apparatus, which made his voice sound even more intimidating.

"Do you know why you're here?"

She continued to ignore him.

Ignoring people was one of her best skills, and she was most certainly going to use this skill against him, at least for the time being.

Lev chocked his head to the side, fixating his gaze upon the small figure in front of him, before he straightened himself up to his full height and cupped his hands behind his back. Finally he spoke.

"You're here because of an instance that occurred last night in which you killed four Special Operation Swamp Troopers of the Third Dynasty who were away on leave for the weekend."

Her purple eyes glanced up at him and he continued, "We have evidence which helps to support two hundred and seventy-one other cases in which individuals of the Third Dynasty have died under suspicious circumstances. Each of these individuals have been killed in the same exact manner as the four Special Operation Swamp Troopers. Through this evidence, we believe you are the person who conducted each of these murders. However, you being the mastermind behind each death could be up to interpretation. Our intelligence officers have begun to look through your personal belongings and history, and believe you were hired by outside parties to participate in these assassinations in exchange for considerable sums of money. There is no other way you could have afforded such comfortable living situations on Coruscant. Do you want to say anything to rebuke these claims or to defend yourself?"

She shrugged, even though she fully knew she was the one responsible for each of the deaths.

Of course, she didn't want him to know that.

She was doing her job.

Sure, she could have rejected those assignments, but the payoff was immense.

The higher the rank, the higher the sum of cash which would appear in her pocket.

How could she turn it down?

It was a dog eat dog world out there after all.

"You're extremely stubborn, I'll give you that. But I don't want to make this more painful than it has to be. If you tell me the truth, no harm will come to you." Lev remarked with the slightest bit of reassurance in his voice which he hoped she would pick up.

The young woman noticed but still didn't react to it.

She was determined not to buy into what he was trying to sell her.

Lev became increasingly more agitated, which she picked up through his body language.

His left fist turned into a ball.

He was getting irate.

She tried her best to hide a smile.

"Fine. If you want to play games, that's alright with me. We can play games."

Lev motioned for several Death Troopers to make their way into the chamber.

Her eyes immediately lit up with an ounce of horror at the sight of the black armour, knowing full well what was about to happen to her.

She heard stories of what happened to people in these interrogation rooms while working at the pub, and now here she was, about to be the next victim.

One of the troopers walked up to her, feet clanging on the floor which each step as he paused and waited for the signal from Lev.

Lev nodded ever so slightly, and the trooper proceed to punch the girl straight in the face with a powerful right hook.

Expecting her to wince underneath the pain, she did the exact opposite.

She started laughing as blood started to drip out of her busted lip and nose.

"Really? You're going to punch me? Are you on a low-budget when it comes to interrogating people?" The young woman taunted while looking straight into Lev's mask like a hawk with her lips curved into a elfish smile before spitting some blood onto the ground off to her side.

He was taken back by her comment at first not knowing how to respond.

Of all the things she could have said, it had to be that?

It just had to be that?

His blood started to boil even more.

"What's the matter, gundark got your tongue?" She continued to taunt while chuckling up at him.

 _He really thinks he's a big shock around here, doesn't he?_ The girl questioned in her mind.

Upon hearing the remark in her head, Lev positioned himself right next to her, with his mask six inches from her face. She gulped and looked into the visor, only to see her own reflection staring back at her.

"It seems as though our guest does not appreciate these methods. Perhaps a more drastic approach should be used?" Lev acknowledged while looking around the room at the troopers who were nodding in aggreeance.

One of the troopers reached into his ammo belt, and retrieved a small device.

She looked down at the small piece of equipment and let out a slight scoff at the sight of it.

Before she could stop chuckling at it, the guard pressed it to her side and ignited the device, shocking the girl with a high-voltage of energy.

She let out a small yell before closing her mouth and eyes, trying to deal with the immense pain.

Once it was over, Lev signaled for the Death Trooper to do it again, but at a higher-voltage and longer duration of time.

This time around, the girl started to breathe heavily, her chest heaving up and down while sweat poured down her face as she tried to contain her screams.

He let her calm back down before asking the age-old question.

Lev moved his face back down to her's, this time only being around four inches from her own.

"Now… Are you ready to speak?" Lev demanded.

"It's going to take... a lot more than that... to make me say anything to you..." she stammered in response while trying to regain her breath. Once she was able to compile herself to the best of her present ability, she used the last remaining amount of strength and spit straight into his visor. A slight sly smile made it's way across her face.

Right away, he wiped the spit off his mask with the side of his arm.

A second later, Lev made another fist with his left hand.

The girl braced herself for another impact.

However, this time, the fist slammed itself on the edge of the headrest next to her head.

She didn't even blink at his outburst.

Now he was over the edge.

How dare she.

How dare she humiliate him like that.

He thought wisely before speaking next, "Oh, you would be glad to know I can have that arranged. Sergeant?" Lev insisted while motioning to the trooper as another wave of electricity struck her side, at one of the highest voltages which would not cause any permanent damage, but still hurt nonetheless.

This time, it was too much for her fragile frame, and she fell into a deep unconscious state.

Lev looked at the same Death Trooper standing to her side, "Sergeant, I think it's time we bring her into a holding cell. Maybe she will talk if she feels less threatened."

The Death Trooper obeyed the commands while putting the device back on his belt and then releasing the restraints around the girls body. He proceeded to scoop the petite woman in his arms and brought her to the holding cell while Lev followed closely behind.

Gently, the sergeant placed her down on the cot in the small space and Lev motioned for him to leave.

Once alone, he looked down at the girl.

He was completely enamored by her.

She was so much different from what he had previously thought.

To be able to stand up for herself like that took a lot of courage, and he respected that.

And the power she possessed was remarkable.

Sure she was still wearing the force-suppression cuffs, but the energy still was able to billow out of her form.

Even though it looked as though she was not trained, he saw so much raw potential in the young woman.

He wanted to harness that energy, and form it into something extraditionary.

The fact she was able to take out more than two hundred and fifty members of the Third Dynasty without leaving a trail behind was down right astonishing.

That, he thought, took immense skill just in itself.

Intelligence officers within the Third Dynasty had been regarded as the best within the galaxy, and even they were beginning to run into roadblocks when it came to the young woman's past.

Soon, he snapped back to the reality.

By now, the hair which was carefully wrapped into the braid started to escape its hold in a frantic mess around her head. Lev knew that she had been through a lot over the past day, and with that, like he had done on the ship, he moved a piece of stray hair out of her face, and tucked it behind her ear.

In her unconscious state, a sliver of a smile appeared on her lips.

However, Lev left the cell without a smile on his own.

There was still much work that had to be done in order to get the young woman to trust him.

Did he have what it takes?

* * *

 **Chapter four is in the books! Let me know what y'all think :)**


	5. Prisoner

**Enjoy! :)**

 **Soundtrack for this chapter:**

 **Very Sick Girl (Main Title) - Thomas Newman**

* * *

The next morning, Lev woke up early to go and check on the prisoner before beginning the countless number of meetings he had scheduled for the day.

He shuffled into the refresher, the warmth slowly waking his aching muscles up.

Throwing a towel around his waist, he walked over to his dresser to find something to wear for the day.

He threw on black robes with tints of gray and burgundy, with the same color pants to match.

As he was putting his boots on, ZT-967 trudged into the room making a variety of beeping noises.

This was the first time in a long while Lev had gotten up this early, and the little droid immediately took notice to it.

"Shut it ZT."

The little droid persisted, letting out several sqawks this time.

"I'm about to throw you into the trash compactor if you keep this up."

Instantly, the droid shut up and looked up at his master before turning around and rolling away.

 _ZT has quite the attitude problem sometimes, much like the girl,_ Lev thought to himself.

He walked over to his kitchen to grab a few pastries.

Lev started to eat his favorite, the one laced with berry jam.

Suddenly an idea popped into his mind while he swallowed the first bite.

Perhaps he could win the girl over through her stomach.

Yes, that's a great idea.

She hasn't eaten in what, a day and a half, two days?

Lev grabbed more of the pastries off of the counter, wrapped them carefully into a cloth, and then placed them in one of the sewn in pockets of his black robes.

Before leaving his suite, he placed the helmet over his head, then continued to place the hood overtop of it. Afterwards, he looked in the mirror next to the door to straighten up his clothes while hitching his saber onto his left hip, and proceeded to wave the door open.

As he walked, he was saluted by staff members on the ship. However, this time was different.

Once he had finally brought the girl onto the ship, he was praised highly by his master.

It seemed as though his master had informed the members of the ship as well, since each of them congratulated him as he paced by.

The Archduke had even insisted that Lev take a day off, since he had earned it after these last two years of non-stop searching. But Lev respectfully declined the offer. There was still so much which needed to be done when it came to the woman.

Laziness was not permitted in his mind.

He needed to win her over, one way or another.

After snaking through the numerous corridors on the Sovereignty, Lev reached the brigg.

He stalked up to one of the guards who was on-duty.

"I want a status report." Lev barked while looking down at the monitor.

"She's conscious but refusing to acknowledge us, Sir." The head guard told Lev.

He nodded in response and then began to walk down the narrow hallway towards her cell.

Once he arrived, he found her curled up in a ball on her cot, facing away from the door with her head leaning against the wall.

Laced around her small wrists were the hand cuffs.

From the angle, he wasn't able to tell whether or not she was sleeping as he opened the door to her cell.

She responded to the door opening with a jolt, turning around to see who it was.

Her face was filled with disgust as Lev closed the door behind him and sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the room.

Several minutes passed before either one of them spoke.

Lev wanted her to initiate the conversation this time around, even if it meant sitting in silence for the next few hours until she did so.

Fifteen minutes passed, and still nothing.

Annoyed, she turned around in the cot and draped her legs off the side while facing him.

"Are you just going to sit there being a creep or are you going to say something?" she hissed at him.

He sat there contemplating what to say in response.

She was most definitely going to be a tough cookie to deal with.

"I brought you something," Lev remarked as he reached into his pocket and withdrew the pastries.

She looked down at them and then up at him, hesitant to grab the sugary treats.

This had to be a trap.

There was absolutely no reason for him to give her food unless it meant he wanted something in return.

"You probably poisoned them," the young woman persisted, unwilling to move towards the sweet-smelling deserts.

Her stomach cramped up in response to the food, making her feel a little nauseated.

She pushed her hunger to the back of her mind for the moment.

Like she had thought previously, this had to be a trap.

Lev shrugged his rather large shoulders while pressing a button on his helmet. She could hear his deep muffled voice underneath the mask as he spilled out his orders to whoever he was conversing with.

Thirty seconds later, a Death Trooper opened the door to the cell and walked in.

The girl with the lavender eyes glared at the trooper from her cot.

"Ah, Sergeant, there you are. Here, have a snack." Lev insisted while handing over one of the pastries to the person in the dark armour.

Right away, the trooper followed the orders given to him by his superior.

The Death Trooper took off his helmet, revealing a man in his mid-to-late thirties, with almond shaped eyes and olive skin. Then, he placed the pastry in his mouth, took a bite, chewed, and then swallowed it.

A slight smile came across the Sergeant's face before facing his commander, "Delicious, my lord."

Lev brought his attention back to the girl, who was sitting there narrowing her eyes at the two men in front of her.

Still, she refused to move a muscle.

The three of them waited a whole five minutes, in complete silence.

Lev wanted to prove a point.

The first of many points he wanted to prove to the young woman.

Finally when he was satisfied, Lev nodded, "You may leave Sergeant."

"Yessir," The trooper replied quickly, putting on his helmet and leaving the two of them alone in the room once more.

Lev let out a minuscule chuckle, "See? No harm done. Now eat."

With a slight grunt, he got up from his chair, and put the pastries next to her on the blanket, before turning around and sitting back down in the chair.

The young woman eyed the pastries and then back at the masked man.

He nodded and waved his hand to her, signaling to dig in.

She began to eat them slowly, trying her best to savor the flavors.

Lev studied her mannerisms, which were completely different from his own.

This intrigued him even more about the mysterious force sensitive girl.

"So… Rose is it?" Lev's deep voice echoed in the room.

Her mouth nearly fell open, "Excuse me?"

Lev inclined his head, studying her even more, "Your name is Roseree, correct?"

She shrugged.

 _Kriffing hell…_ Rose quickly mumbled in her subconscious.

"Just because you know my name doesn't mean anything," Rose asserted while she shot a death glance at the man across from her.

He straightened himself up, "I'm pretty sure it means a lot actually, finally knowing the name behind the girl who has wreaked havoc the last two years."

Rose gritted her teeth, "You know nothing."

"Your name is something, Rosie," the masked man said while putting emphasis on the last word.

Rosie.

The last person who called her that name ended up betraying her.

For years she had suppressed the thoughts and emotions belonging to that individual, and now it was brought back to the forefront of her mind.

She made a fist underneath the cuffs behind her back, her knuckles turning white.

Lev smiled underneath his helmet, noticing the rage beginning to form in her.

Good, now we're getting somewhere.

"That's not my name."

"Yes it is, Rosie."

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!"

"You sure about that Rosie?"

Her knuckles became even more white as her soul reacted to being called that nickname.

"Fine, Rosie. I'll stop. Maybe…" Lev smirked, his deep voice laced with deviance.

His words shut her up real quick.

She was full of hidden rage.

Lev would need to teach her how to channel those feelings of resentment into something more… magnificent.

It fell into silence once more, the two of them looking at each other from the across the room.

Lev sat there, with his legs open and his arms crossed in front of him, looking as relaxed as possible. He even shuffled back into his seat, trying to find the sweet spot to get the most comfortable.

Once completely comfortable, Lev began tapping his left foot on the ground.

The metal floor vibrated with each movement he made with the front of his boot.

Lev was hoping to annoy her even more. It worked.

She was ticked.

Absolutely and utterly ticked, he could see it in her eyes as she scrunched her eyebrows together and her mouth turned into a thin line.

Finally, once he was tired of the silence, he spoke.

"You know Rosie... I can get any information I want out of you if I truly wanted to. But, hopefully with time, you will hand over the information I desire without having to torture you."

Rose couldn't help but let out a small scoff while releasing the strain on her eyebrows, "Yeah right. Have fun with that. I'm not giving you anything."

"Is that a challenge?" Lev said without hesitation while leaning forward in his seat.

Rose shrugged in response while crossing her arms in front of her small figure, "You honestly believe I'm scared of you? That's a joke within itself. The mask. The dark robes. The reputation you have. Each of those things might have someone else cower into the corner pissing themselves, but not me."

"And why is that?"

"I've heard about you before. Everyone under the sun has. Rumors mostly which I overheard while bartending in the pub. You're one of the most feared people in the galaxy at this present moment. You're a completely relentless and ruthless individual when it comes to getting what you want. You'll stop at nothing to achieve your goals and the goals of the Archduke. Yet here you are, sitting right in front of me, and you're not trying to probe for the information you seek within my mind. Now why is it, the characteristic Count Soumrak is moving away from his traditional methods of information extraction?"

Lev didn't even hesitate with his response, "Because you're a valuable asset which harnesses great potential that could be used to benefit the Third Dynasty."

Rose rolled her violet orbs while shifting back in her cot, "Wow, that might be the single most bantha shit statement I've heard in my entire life."

Lev brooded a bit upon hearing her comment then looked down at the floor for several seconds while twiddling with his thumbs before he could not hold it in any longer.

He needed more information.

The intelligence officers were coming up empty.

He needed more information to tell his master.

Although the Archduke was happy she was finally caught, he needed answers.

Where was she from?

Was she apart of the Galactic Partisans?

Where did she get all of her wealth?

How was she able to hide her steps for so long?

"Why were you killing members of the Third Dynasty? To what benefit did that bring you?" Lev voiced while looking at her from across the room.

Again, Rose did her characteristic shoulder shrug, "Because that's my job."

"Your job?" He questioned.

Rose's stomach tightened.

She said too much.

Stupid stupid stupid.

Hoping to cover up her tracks, she relentlessly continued the barrage of absolute sass and attitude.

"Ding ding ding, your time is up for the day. Rose is done answering your stupid questions."

"The questions are done when I say they are," Lev interjected while making his hands into fists.

She didn't say anything more, and proceeded to turn around on her cot and go back to the position she was previously in before he entered the room, curled into a ball with her head laying against the wall.

Before long her full lips parted as she spoke, "Oh, and thanks for the decadent pastries. Give my praises to the chef, would ya?"

Lev's body became more tense and his sky blue eyes narrowed on her before he reached out through the force, taking ahold of the petite woman. He slammed her against the wall on the opposite side of the chamber, and walked over to her, his body nearly touching the back of hers, while he brought his face right next to her right ear.

"And for each of those sarcastic remarks, from this moment on, your food and water is revoked. Maybe next time you will think before you open your foul mouth," Lev stated while throwing her to the other end of the room, while releasing the hold on her midair, causing her to fall onto the ground with a large thump. The momentum caused her to skirt across the metal floor, before she found a new home in the corner of the cell.

As he stepped out of the holding cell, the door flung back into place with a loud rush, causing Rose's stomach to sink before she got up from the cold ground, rubbing her torn up lower arm in the process with one of her cuffed hands.

 _Bastard..._ Rose mumbled under her breath.

As soon as Lev started to make his way back up the narrow corridor, anger started to creep into his pores.

How dare she speak to him in that kind of tone.

Who does she think she is?

Why is she not scared of him like the others?

She continued to raise more questions than answers.

Lev wanted to learn more about the girl.

He wanted to know everything about her past without pressing into her mind.

He wanted to know where she came from.

Why she was on Coruscant.

And most importantly, why she had bright purple eyes.

There was something behind those lavender eyes that he could not pinpoint, but hoped one day he could.

Lev didn't want to invade her personal space, because he knew it would break any ounce of trust that could form.

Lev let out a slight sigh under his helmet.

He needed to come up with a better strategy to get across to Rose.

When Lev entered the control room, he gave each of the guards strict instructions.

No food or water until he says otherwise.

The lights were to be set to the highest brightness within the room, to make it more difficult for her to sleep.

Music was to play constantly at an obnoxious level.

If she was going to mouth him off like that, she was going to pay for it.

Once these orders came across his mouth, he felt a slight backlash.

For once in his life he felt something new.

Remorse.

He tried to swallow it, but it kept coming back up into his throat.

* * *

 **Chapter five is in the books!**

 **As always, let me know what y'all think! :)**


	6. Headache

**Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy :)**

 **Soundtrack for this chapter:**

 **Waking Up - Explosions In The Sky**

* * *

Two days passed.

Rose was laying down on her cot, her head throbbing in pain.

It had hurt since she arrived on the destroyer, a result of hitting her head on the table she suspected.

Rose came to the conclusion she must have sustained a concussion during the impact.

But now the pain in her head was different.

The aching was still there, but along it, was a fog.

It had been two days without water, and Rose was feeling the consequences.

Rose had become considerably dehydrated over the course of the forty-eight hours.

Food was one thing she could live without if needed, but water was a necessity for life.

So there she laid, on her cot, with her eyes closed, trying to drain out the music and the extreme light.

It was starting to become too much to bare.

She probably had only slept about five hours in the last forty-eight, since it was almost impossible with music blaring and the white light above her.

But Rose knew she had to stay strong.

She was going to be a fighter, and not give in to Count Soumrak's ways.

Grumbling escaped her stomach as she grabbed the blanket out from under her and wrapped it around her head, leaving her nose exposed, in an attempt to block out the light and music.

It worked a little bit.

At least to a point which helped her drift off into a deep daze.

Minutes passed.

Then two hours.

Suddenly the music stopped, and the lights were dimmed in the room.

However, Rose took no attention to the changes in her surroundings, and completely welcomed the much needed sleep.

The door rushed open, revealing Lev standing in the doorway.

He looked down at the girl on the cot and shook his head at the sight.

 _She looks absolutely pathetic with that thing wrapped around her head..._ Lev mumbled subconsciously as he made his way over to her bedside.

Right away, he could hear her stomach grumbling, as if asking for more pastries in her unconscious state.

Pushing it aside, Lev kicked her bed with his boot.

She didn't move.

 _For Creators sakes…_ he mumbled again.

This time he kicked the cot harder, making the structure move several inches in its wake.

Still nothing.

Rose remained motionless, as if she was dead to the world.

Frustration started to fill every crevice of Lev's body.

Now it was time to try something else.

Lev reached out with his gloved hand, and grabbed her shoulder before shaking it back and forth in an attempt to wake her.

It still failed.

Completely frustrated Lev let out, "This has to be a joke, right?"

He stepped back from the young woman on the cot, who turned over onto her side, completely unaware of his presence in the room as a smile came across her face in her sleep while she tried her best to hug the rest of the remaining shred of blanket in her arms.

"Okay, screw this."

Drastic times call for drastic measures.

Lev reached out with his left hand, and summoned the innate power within him. As if as light as a feather, the young woman levitated off of the bed, still gripping the blanket in her petite arms. Lev rolled his eyes before releasing her, causing Rose to fall onto the cold metal floor.

"Ow! What the hell?" Rose screeched from under the blanket wrapped around her head as she removed it.

Her lavender eyes instantly fell onto his dark form.

"Oh, it's you…" Rose grumbled before she got up on her feet.

Each of them stood about two yards apart.

She looked up at him and into his mask, suddenly realizing how short she was compared to the beast.

Still, it didn't phase her.

Count Soumrak could be eight feet tall and she would still kick his ass.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of being graced by your presence?" Rose remarked with a coy grin on her flawless face as she curtsied slightly in front of the darkly clothed man.

"I don't like your attitude," Lev stated while crossing his muscular arms in front of his broad chest and looking down at the woman with the piercing purple eyes.

"And I don't like you… Look, something we can finally both agree on!" Rose gleamed for a fraction of a second before her mouth went back into a straight line, suddenly unamused with the situation at hand.

Rose definitely had a talent of getting underneath his skin, that's for sure.

Lev moved till there was around two feet in between them, his apparatus making his voice even deeper before speaking, "So… tell me about Lothal, little Rosie."

 _Oh... so we're playing that type of game, huh?_ Rose interjected in her mind.

Lev picked it up instantly.

This girl.

"Lothal? Never heard of it. What is that, some kind of strip club? Sounds kinky."

"Cut the shit."

"What shit?"

 _Ugggggghhhhhhhhhhhh..._ Lev inwardly groaned.

"Not only is your attitude shit, but you smell like shit as well," Lev insisted, narrowing his topaz colored eyes at her underneath his helmet, waiting for her reaction.

There was no reaction.

This girl was an entirely different type of creature compared to other's Lev had previously met.

She had an intense fire running through her veins.

Rose took a few steps forward before pausing and crossing her arms, "Ya know Count Soumrak… That is your "name" correct? Well… that kinda happens when you aren't allowed to shower in like four days. Crazy how things work, right?"

Rose's statement was laced with so much sarcasm it almost hurt.

Was that the reason why she was refusing to cooperate?

Perhaps if he were to transfer Rose to one of the suites on the ship, she would feel comfortable enough to speak.

Of course, she would still need to be under lock and key, since her powers were dangerous.

That is, until he was able to train her.

Then Rose would be able to have more freedom.

Lev would keep that in mind for the future.

Suddenly out of what seemed to be nowhere, Lev was able to sense the fog which had begun to fill Rose's head the few hours prior. Her eyes were beginning to glaze over, before she blinked, to try and rid herself of her dizzy state.

Water.

She needed water.

But Lev wasn't about to give her any unless she cooperated.

Hoping to use this to his advantage, he began once again, "Our intelligence officers have received information you hail from Lothal, is that correct?"

Rose squinted her violet eyes at him, the dizziness starting to become more pronounced, "You think... Just because I desperately need water… I'm going to spill information over to you? Were you born underneath a rock?"

The last sentence hit a nerve with Lev.

Did Rose know more about him then he realized?

Did she know of his background before he became a member of the dark side?

Lev puffed his large chest, filling with indignation, and reached out with the force, grabbing Rose's small form and slamming her into the wall behind her, causing her to wince silently.

Lev slowly made his way up to her, fist tightening even more, causing his knuckles to turn white under his black leather gloves, "I'm tired of your smart ass mouth. Do you have a death wish?"

"Ya know what, yes I do. Just do us all a favor and kill me already. Creator knows you want to! Look at me… Two years. I've hidden away from you for two years, and now you have me right in your grasp. Don't you want sweet revenge? To end this once and for all? To get a good night's sleep. To get some peace and quiet. To finally have me off your mind?" Rose gritted through her straight white teeth, her two orbs suddenly a deep purple, resembling the hue of a distant abyss, as they pierced through Lev's visor and directly into his soul.

She was right.

Lev wanted to forget the last two years.

Those two years were hell.

Absolute hell.

All because of her.

A small, petite woman, with the attitude of a nexu.

But looking through his visor and into her eyes, he knew what he had to do.

Killing the woman would be such a waste of potential.

Her strength was remarkable.

Her drive was phenomenal.

Each and every encounter, surprised him even more.

She didn't back down to anything, especially to him.

Him.

Count Soumrak.

The man who could snap her like a twig if he really wanted to.

Rose wasn't intimidated by him.

And he could use that to advantage later on.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Lev continued to look down into her lavender eyes, "I'm not going to kill you, because killing you would be taking the easier way out of your present situation. But I'm more than willing to let you rot in this cell for the rest of your life if you keep this charade up."

Rose mumbled under her breath, glancing down at the floor in front of her while her full lips turned into a narrow line.

"Now… I'm going to let you down, and I expect you to cooperate, or I'll bring several Death Troopers in here to deal with you. Understand?" Lev's deep voice personified throughout the cell as he gently placed Rose's feet onto the ground.

She stood there silently, with her arms crossed in front of her chest, looking up and into his visor, waiting for him to speak.

"You were born on Lothal, correct?"

Rose shook her head.

That's it.

He was fed up with Rose for the day.

Lev moved his hand towards the button on his helmet, about to signal for the Death Troopers to enter the space before she stopped him in his wake.

"Stop! I wasn't born on Lothal, I was born on Coruscant." Her small voice stated as she looked up at him.

Instantly interested in her admission, Lev's hand fell from his helmet before speaking, "We have no evidence to suggest you were in fact born on Coruscant. All sources have stated Lothal."

Rose fell silent for a brief moment before piping up, "I don't have a birth certificate. Look all you want, you won't find one."

Thrown for a loop, Lev reached out towards her with the force, feeling around her mind. He was surprised when he found that she was in fact telling the truth.

"If you were born on Coruscant, when did you move to Lothal?"

Rose shrugged, the fog in her head starting to become more ravaging, "I think... I was only one or two days old when... I was taken to Lothal to be with my grandparents."

She stumbled back a bit, placing her right hand on her forehead, hoping to clear the fog. Slowly, she tried to make her way towards the cot.

"Rose?" Lev's deep voice was laced with some level of concern as he reached out to her with his hand.

In a split second, Rose fainted, her face planting itself right onto the metal floor.

 _Kriff…_ Lev groaned.

This was just wonderful.

He had gotten so far over the last hour with her, and now she was unconscious.

Lev called for a medical droid over the communication system built into his helmet.

Two minutes later the medical droid made its way into the cell.

"Hello, my Lord. My name is MD-2235, at your service. Oh dear," the droid let out as its eyes shifted onto the unconscious girl laying on the ground.

"She fainted."

Lev was stating the obvious.

"I can see that. I will place her on an IV line right away, Sir." The droid chimed while hovering over to her.

MD-2235 looked down at Rose and then at the man with the mask, "If you would be so kind, could you place her onto the cot? I am unable to lift such heavy specimens."

Lev nodded while making his way over to Rose, and scooped her up in his arms with ease.

He placed her fragile frame on the cot and then backed away for the droid to do its job.

Lev watched intently as the droid worked on Rose.

MD-2235 retrieved a saline bag hanging from it's hip while getting out a small amount of tubing with a needle at the end. Carefully, the droid placed a peripheral vein catheter into her right arm, while taping down the tubing and needle to secure it. Then he placed the saline bag onto a pole next to the cot, while releasing the clamp on the tube, allowing the saline to slowly drip down into her arm. Once making sure that everything else was in order, MD-2235 hovered over to Lev, "She should be fine in a matter of hours. It is not wise to let her go so long without proper hydration, my Lord."

Lev nodded, "I'll be back in a few hours to check on her. You may go now. I will call if she requires anything else."

And with that, the droid hovered out of the room, with the door closing behind it.

Lev looked down at Rose for a few seconds more, before turning around on his heels, and exiting the cell as well.

While sitting in the numerous meetings he had scheduled for the day, his mind kept drifting off towards the girl.

And her bright lavender eyes.

Those eyes were going to be the death of him, he already knew it.

* * *

 **Man, what do those eyes mean?! Only I know, Muuuawwwahahahaha. :)**


	7. Bobbypin

**HEY EVERYONE! You might be thinking: Where the heck was I? Well, school happened, and school is much more important than writing. So, I wrote this back in early July, and just edited it and am finally publishing it on here. Sit back, relax, and enjoy :)**

* * *

By the time Rose awoke from her deep slumber, it was impossible to count how many hours had passed, since there were no clocks within her immediate view.

Warily, Rose looked around her cell as she wiped the sleep out of her violet eyes.

Releasing a yawn, Rose turned her gaze down to her arm, where a needle had been pierced through her ivory skin. She followed the tubing to the now empty bag of saline which was hanging from a pole next to her cot.

Sitting up in the makeshift bed, Rose expected to be hit by a sudden rush of pain in her head. Instead, her head was finally free of the fog.

This was a good thing.

A very good thing.

Rose could now execute her means of escape she had been planning for the last several days.

Was it a long shot?

Of course.

But what did Rose have to lose?

Eyeing the camera out of the corner of her eye, Rose moved her hands behind her back and rested her head on the chamber's wall.

She tried her best to get as comfortable as possible in the cot as she moved the plan into motion.

Every so often, Rose would shift her head on the wall, making it seem as though she was trying to get as comfortable as humanly possible within the meak cell.

With every shift, more of her dark brown hair escaped from the tendrils of her braid and draped themselves over her dainty shoulders.

Finally, after nearly a half an hour, her patience was rewarded.

A large bobby pin, one of the main ones which held her once elaborate braid together, fell back and onto her open palm.

As silently as possible, Rose worked the bobby-pin against the cuffs, hoping to strike a sweet spot.

Finally, a few minutes later, she felt a click as the cuffs released their hold on her wrists.

As soon as the cuffs were unhinged, a rush of emotions came over her entire being when she felt the sensation she had come to know and love wrap itself around he dainty form, in a loving and warm embrace.

Rose could feel tears of joy starting to pool within her lavender eyes.

The innate power was finally surrounding her once again.

Finally, she was going to be free.

Free from this stupid place.

Now, Rose just needed to get out of the cell.

She proceeded to wrap the cuffs around her small wrists once more in an attempt to fool the camera's that she was still in fact still detained.

As if on cue, Rose clenched her abdomen harshly as she fell off of the cot and onto the steel floor with a large thump while screaming out in ear shattering "pain".

Rose kept the act up for as long as it took until she could sense a guard rushing over to her cell to open it.

Rose could feel the unease in him as he fumbled to open the cell with his keycard.

Soon the door opened with a loud shoosh and the guard was nearing her with concern on his rather young looking face, "Ma'am, ma'am what's wrong?"

Rose kept screaming and rolling around on the ground while clenching her abdomen, causing her long and delicate fingers to turn white against her clothing.

Taking a few steps closer, he kneeled down next to her, not knowing what to do.

It was nearly 2 a.m.

He was the only guard on duty tonight, since it was the weekend after all.

He needed to make a few extra bucks since he had an exciting date later on in the weekend, and wanted to get the girl he had been gushing over since the academy a nice gift, perhaps flowers and sweets.

Panic started to move through his veins as he realized this now may not be a possibility any longer.

Rose sensed it and tried her best to hide a smile while she continued to whimper in "pain" on the ground.

The guard reached out towards her with his hand.

Big mistake.

Concern plagued his soulful eyes as he continued forward before his entire arm stopped in its wake.

The concern in his eyes was now gone, and replaced with pure agony.

Rose's face became emotionless as she shook off the cuffs, pulled the needle out of her arm, and stood up.

Suddenly, with a twist of her finger, the camera in the corner of the room exploded into what seemed to be a million pieces, scattering itself onto the floor below.

Continuing the control over his body, Rose stood the guard up and placed him down on his feet right in front of her.

His deep-blue eyes were wide, nearly on the verge of tears, just like many of her past victims in their final moments.

But this time was going to be different.

Rose was going to let the young man live.

Why?

Well, Rose had not been approached by an outside party who had desires to kill this man in exchange for some amount of wealth.

So, why kill him if there was to be no investment of any kind?

Plus, this man in particular looked different from the ones in the past.

He looked as though he had just graduated from one of the Third Dynasty Academy's, and somehow landed a weekend shift in the prisoner sector of the Sovereignty.

For creators sake's, his uniform barely even has dust on it.

Has he just been issued it?

Suddenly she felt a rush of sympathy for the poor boy.

Yes boy.

Sure, he was only a year or two older than her.

Still, he had so much of his life ahead of him, and Rose didn't want to take that away from him prematurely.

Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind, Rose slowly closed the gap between them until there was around a foot and a half between.

Rose moved her bright lavender eyes onto his, and spoke with a confident but reassuring tone, "You are to give me your key, leave this deck at once, and not return."

The guard's sea blue eyes glazed over as he repeated her gentle command, "I am to give you my key, leave this deck at once, and not return."

As commanded, he unclipped the key from his belt and placed it into Rose's hand before turning on his heels and leaving the cell block.

Before leaving her cell, the young woman reached out with the force to the cells around her, and was rather surprised when she noticed she was the only one inside of a cell in the block.

Right away, Rose silently thanked the Creator, as she exited her cell and headed towards the exit of the prison sector of the destroyer.

* * *

A few minutes after two in the morning, Lev was startled awake by a sudden change in the force.

 _What in the world is going on now…?_ Lev almost groaned as he wiped his eyes with his rather large hands.

Another unknown pulse started to radiate through his surroundings.

Taken off guard, Lev quickly got out of bed and raced around his chambers, putting on his signature robes and helmet before heading out of his room towards the source of the unknown energy.

The hallways were silent, apart from his boots on the flooring, as Lev made his way around the destroyer.

While turning one of the endless number of corners in the destroyer, Lev suddenly felt a strong pull towards the prisoner area of the ship.

Right away, Lev picked up his pace as he sprinted towards the brigg.

As Lev entered the space, he knew right away that something major had happened.

The guard was not at his post.

Lev made his way down the narrow corridor towards Rose's cell.

As he neared the cell, Lev was able to notice the door wide open.

Lev stopped himself right in his tracks as another pulse radiated throughout the space within the destroyer, this time in a complete different sector of the ship.

Before leaving the brigg to head towards the unknown source, Lev ignited his lightsaber, ready to take on the girl who had just sealed her fate.

* * *

Rose was thinking of the plan as she went.

If she was being completely honest with herself, Rose was surprised she had gotten this far.

As Rose turned one of the corners, she noticed a small group of troopers standing around, having what seemed to be a casual conversation.

She stopped right in her steps, peering around the corner at the individuals in the dark gray armor.

Thoughts started to rush through her mind of what to do next.

Reacting on pure instinct, Rose picked up her pace and turned around the corner.

Rose quietly made her way towards the troopers, hoping to go unnoticed for as long as humanly possible.

A few seconds into her tip-toeing, one of the troopers noticed the petite woman out of the corner of his eye.

The trooper quickly locked his gun onto the dainty female, as the other troopers reacted in the same way.

Rose reached out with her innate powers, feeling inside the minds of each of the six troopers in front of her.

Thankfully, all of them were men.

Men who had definitely not seen a woman in quite some time.

That is, at least a woman who was not in a Third Dynasty uniform.

This should be easy enough considering Rose was for lack of better words, deemed as "downright gorgeous" by many patrons that frequented the bar she had bartended at the last few years.

She continued to radiate the force around each of the men's figures.

A small flirtatious smirk made its way across Rose's face as she placed her dainty right hand over her full lips, "Oh my stars… I must have gotten lost. This is such a large ship, it's so easy to get confused with all of these long hallways." She put emphasis onto the second to last word in the sentence.

A few of the troopers shifted in their place upon hearing her words, as other's started thinking of rather risky behavior.

As if by magic, each of the men quickly lowered their rifles, completely enamored at the sight in front of them.

One of the taller troopers started towards the woman, an obvious smirk on his face underneath his helmet, "No worries Miss. It's not safe for a woman like you to walk around the destroyer this time at night."

Another one piped up as he moved closer to the woman as well, "Yes, MS-728 is right. Perhaps we could escort you on your travels through the ship?"

Rose's lips turned into another more devious but flirtatious smile while she tucked her dark brown hair behind her ear, "No… I don't think I need such treatment."

The taller trooper finally stopped right in front of Rose. From the emblem on his shoulder, Rose was able to tell the trooper was the NCO of the bunch. He continued to peer down at her, and his low voice was laced with sudden determination, "No no… Please, we insist. More importantly, I insist."

Rose cocked her right eyebrow up at the man before biting down on her full bottom lip slightly while placing her hand on his arm, "I like the sound of that."

The Sergeant reached out to the young woman with his right arm, and Rose reacted to his action by wrapping her small arm around his own.

Slowly but surely, the group made their way down the corridor of the ship.

As they walked, Rose flirted nonstop with the NCO to her left, which consisted of laughing at his petty jokes and rubbing his arm with her dainty hand. The Sergeant's energy was off the walls.

A little while later, Rose was able to sense they were heading towards one of the hanger's within the ship.

Thinking on her feet once again, the young woman flashed her violet eyes up at the man walking beside her while she got onto her tiptoes to speak into what she assumed to be where his ear was, "Hey… Sergeant. How long has it been since you've been on leave?"

The tall trooper responded rather quickly, noticing the tone of her sultry voice, "It's been about ten months."

Rose giggled slightly, tracing his forearm with her finger while bringing her lips back up to his ear, whispering once more, "So… ten months since someone's ruffled your feathers?"

She could sense the heart rate of the man beside her start to heighten under his armor as he nodded down at her, "Yes ma'am."

Rose flashed him a sensual smile, reaching up and whispering even softer into his ear this time, "How about I change that for you?"

Rather quickly, the young woman could sense the troopers eyes widen at the sudden remark, and that the Sergeant was more than eager to start this courtship which seemed to have sprung out of nowhere.

Directing his attention over to his men, the Sergeant asserted with complete authority, "I will accompany this woman to wherever she sees fit. Return back to your post immediately."

Each of the troopers under his command nodded while replying, "Yessir," before they retreated into the distance to head towards their assigned post.

Rose grabbed ahold of the man's hand, and leaded him into the hanger bay.

Once inside, Rose pulled the man over to the side, behind one of the large pylons which was out of the immediate view of any camera. She looked up at him with her bright lavender eyes while biting her lip.

Almost instantly, the trooper in the gray armor took off his helmet, revealing a man in his late twenties, with amber colored eyes and sun-kissed skin. His dark brown hair was going in every which way, a result of having his helmet on for the last several hours.

Rose hated to admit it, but he was definitely good looking.

She was expecting the Sergeant to not be as handsome as he was, so she was inwardly regretting having to cut their time short together.

The Sergeant reached down to brush one of the hair's away from Rose's cheek before he cupped it, "My name is MS-728, but everyone calls me Mik. What's your name?"

Rose blushed at his touch.

It was quite charming actually, Mik telling Rose his name before the Sergeant continued with his intentions.

Rose hated having to lie to the man in front of her.

She hated lying in general.

Especially to someone innocent like him.

So, she thought quickly before replying, running a finger down the front of his armor while biting her bottom lip once more, "My name is whatever you want it to be, Sarge."

Mik stood there for a moment looking down at her lips and then up into her bright eyes, utterly speechless, before he started to move his head down towards Rose's. She could feel his other hand pressing against the small of her back, bringing her closer to him.

Once his lips were mere inches from her own, Rose quietly said, "I'm sorry for having to do this…"

Mik stopped right away, looking at her with a puzzled expression.

The next moment, the Sergeant fell onto the floor of the hanger while unconsciousness surrounded his entire being.

Rose looked down at the man's chest, which continued to move up and down with each breath he took.

She released a sigh of relief.

This had been the first time she had ever rendered someone unconscious.

Another soul she did not intentionally hurt.

Suddenly, Rose felt a rush within the force.

Someone was coming for her.

Frantic, she looked around the hanger before sprinting into a docked TLR Fighter.

Sitting down into the pilots seat, she looked around trying to figure out the controls which seemed to surround the whole cockpit.

She had never flown a day in her life.

Closing her eyes for a split second, her mind was brought back to when she was fifteen.

 _There she was, back on Lothal, sitting next to her now ex-boyfriend in the cockpit of his father's ship._

 _It was late at night, and he wanted to show off his new found flying skills to the love of his life._

 _What guy wouldn't want to impress Rose? She was the most beautiful girl in the whole town._

 _He glanced over to her while a pearl white smile came across his lips, before he pressed the ignition button._

Rose snapped her eyes back open, searching for the button until she found it.

The moment she pressed the green rectangle, the dark figure she had come to know in passing entered the hanger.

And he was not happy.

At all.

* * *

 **I'm still not 100% with this chapter just yet. I might edit it in the future, so beware of that! I really want to get back into writing this winter break, so be on the lookout for that. :) Maybe I'll even write a few more in the days to come, since finals can be a hectic time and this might be a way to tackle some stress!**

 **As always, y'all are amazing. If you enjoyed, definitely leave a comment!**


End file.
